Bite Me
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Brittany is thirsty. She wants blood, and is determined to get it, no matter what, or who, gets in her way. Reuploaded after if was taken down. Rated M


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did I would be filthy rich and rolling in money.**

**Summary: Brittany is thirsty. She wants blood and is determined to get it. R&R plez love you! :) Vamp!Britt. Not to be taken too seriously, I wrote this at 5 in the morning.**

**I had a sudden urge to rewrite this because of the comments asking for more, so I fixed it and made it longer; tell me what you think ;)**

**Glee!**

Brittany felt the cold wind blow through her long blonde hair and smiled widely at the dark sky. Her cobalt eyes hid themselves from view behind her light eyelashes as she sighed contently. She loved her midnight walks to the park; it was so relaxing to be able to let everything go in this way. Brittany glanced over to the pond that would usually house ducks during the day, but found it empty. _They must be gone to plan their plan for world domination_ she thought as she sat on her favourite bench by the trees.

She leaned her head back, letting it roll as she cracked the muscles in her neck. It had been a hard day for her; Santana was still refusing to come out so she couldn't be with her girlfriend in public and Artie was still bothering her about getting back together. God, couldn't he see that she loved Santana? It wasn't like she was discrete.

Brittany sighed at the annoying thoughts and relaxed her body. She smiled once she had achieved her goal and immediately felt her eyes droop slightly. She shook herself awake and blinked repeatedly to try and wake herself, but she was tired.

The dancer was getting up to leave when she heard it. A quite rustle came from the bushes behind her, suddenly changing her persona. Suddenly, the night was one of fear. She was alone, under the bright stars in an empty park, no one knowing where she was, no one to calm her sudden hyper active nerves.

She quickly spun around to figure out the source of the rustle, but saw nothing. She chuckled at her own jumpiness and turned back around to briskly walk from the park, her nerves to frayed to stay in the dark.

But before she could even take five steps, she felt strong hands on her shoulders and something sharp pierce the soft flesh of her neck. Brittany's eyes widened in panic and she tried to yell for help, but she couldn't speak. She desperately tried to fight off the attacker but found her body to be unresponsive and limp. Her eye lids quickly became heavy. She closed her eyes and knew no more….

Glee-Glee-Glee

That is until the next morning when she woke up in her own bed. She shot up in a panic and glanced around the room around her, sweating and breathing heavily. Once sure that the bedroom was safe, she slowly crawled out of bed and walked to her mirror. She searched her neck, trying to find any proof that what happened last night was real, that she didn't dream it all up.

Finding nothing she pulled back and looked at her full face. _There's something different about me_ she thought to herself as she traced a hand over her porcelain features face. She was really pale, like dead body pale, and her normally light blue eyes had darkened in colour and seemed to have an unearthly glow. Her hair seemed darker too and shimmered like the dying embers of a fire, and was perfectly under control for so early in the morning. It fell around her shoulders in perfect waves, framing her face like sunlight.

Brittany smiled at her reflection and did a 360 spin. She looked down at her body. It seemed different too, not much so, but still different. She was pale all over and her muscles had developed much more over the course if one night_. Why can't I see it! There is something different!_ She thought as she dressed in her favourite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She hopped down the stairs at an amazing pace and got herself some cereal.

As she poured in the milk her stomach clenched and rejected it. She gagged on the smell of her favourite breakfast and reached for the sink in case she got sick. Brittany pushed the food away from her and took deep breaths to calm her stomach. _What is happening to me!_ She shouted in her head, desperately searching her tired mind for answers.

She stormed out of the house without breakfast and hopped in her car to drive to school, her darkened eyes scanning the road as she broke every speed limit, her empty stomach growling. On arrival Brittany pulled into her spot in the car park and leaned her head against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to calm her stomach and relax. She could hear her stomach moaning at being deprived of food and groaned.

A loud knocking on her window snapped her out of her thoughts and she lifted her head. Brittany looked up to see Santana smiling in at her, her perfect teeth glittering in the low sunlight. The blonde grinned back and unlocked the car. Her best friend opened the door and jumped in, smiling at the taller girl as she did so. Brittany inhaled and was suddenly hit with the most mouth-watering smell she had ever had the pleasure to sense. She closed her eyes again and focused on breathing it in.

Santana raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her friend taking in deep gulps of air, like her life depended on it. She was used to Brittany's ways by now, however, and thought nothing of it. Instead, she just waited for Brittany to finish up her… sniffing and get to their daily ritual.

The blonde turned to face her friend, a wild look quickly invading her normally calm eyes. She leaned in towards the Latina, taking in deep breaths as she went, closing in the distance between them as quick as she could, all while Santana tried to control her rapidly upturning lips.

Brittany stopped short of her friend and smiled. The scent was overwhelming, intoxicating. The dancer reached up and brushed her lips against the Latina's, barely even a kiss, feather light. But, at that tiny contact between the two girls, something awoke deep inside of Brittany.

Sudden thoughts of biting the tan neck of her friend sent the blonde into a state of frenzy. She didn't understand why, but she wanted Santana, at her mercy, with her sharp teeth deep into the brunette's neck. She couldn't control herself anymore.

Brittany attacked Santana's mouth in quick, desperate kisses, wanting, no needing, to taste the familiar, soft lips of her secret lover. The tan girl smiled and deepened the kiss, unknowing of the growing hunger in her friend. Brittany moaned and pushed her body as close to the Latina as she could, craving the brunette indescribably, causing Santana to be crushed between her and the door.

The Latina whimpered in pain as Brittany roughly pushed her harder against the door. The blonde removed her lips from Santana's and moved them down to the brunette's neck, ignoring the sound, or not even noticing in in her haze. She licked and kissed the sensitive caramel skin before biting down, hard enough to draw blood. Santana hissed, but didn't say anything to stop the taller girl. As soon as the red liquid hit the blonde's tongue, she stiffened. Santana felt her stop and began to move away, suddenly worried for her friend.

The tan girl was a little nervous. Britt was acting weird, like weirder than usual. And the strength that she had possessed when they were making out? Not that Santana minded, she liked it rough, but her friend was scaring her. It was very un –Brittanylike.

As soon as Santana moved away and got a look at the blonde's face, her face morphed into one of shock. Brittany's eyes were black, like coal, and she was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling slowly as she looked everywhere but at Santana. That was when the brunette actually stared at her favourite face in the world.

Seeing the difference in the blonde's demeanour, Santana quickly backed away and opened the door to let herself out, a tiny bit of fear leaking into her. Brittany's head snapped up to look at her friend. _What's San so scared of?_ She thought as she opened the car door to follow the other girl to the school, smiling at Santana's odd behaviour.

As they stopped at their lockers as usual to collect their books, Brittany's stomach rumbled again, loudly. She let her hand wander up to subconsciously rub the pain that was slowly building up. This did not go unnoticed by Santana, who was keeping a close eye on her best friend. Something was up with Brittany and she knew it, and was going to figure it out.

The blonde in question was now rummaging through her locker. She need her history book but couldn't find it. Oh well, I'll just hang out in the bathroom like San does until the class is over. She thought this as she shut her locker and turned to stare at the Latina. She took in all of her friend's features in a glance until her eyes fell on her bruised lips. _Shit! Did I do that?_ She thought as Santana smiled at her and told her that she was going to Spanish.

Brittany nodded as the brunette left for the only class that they did not have together. She smiled to herself as she began to wander in the general direction of the toilets. The blonde ventured inside and sat down in one of the stalls, resting her head in her hands. However, now she had nothing to distract her from the growing pain in her midsection. She groaned in pain and sighed with every breath.

As she sat there, she began to witness her body changing again, radically. Her hair lost its shine and her body lost its new muscles in a matter of seconds. She winced as the stabbing feeling in her stomach pierced her again, breathing out carefully in a last attempt to sooth it. That when the scent hit her. It was sweet and spicy at the same time, perfect and she wanted it. It was the nicest thing she had ever witnessed_. That's like what I smelt on San, but stronger! _She thought, hastily getting up from her seat.

Brittany opened the door as fast as she could and was hit with the smell yet again, even better than before, and it sent her mind into a blur. She glanced up. There stood Rachel Berry, cradling her hand. It was spurting blood from a small open cut on her palm. The blonde's mouth watered for a reason unknown to her as she stared at the red liquid.

Rachel looked up to see the tall girl watching her. She offered the dancer a smile before turning back to her hand, unfazed as to why the blonde was here, and why she hadn't even flushed. "Oh hello Brittany. I cut my hand on a piece of wood that was jutting out of my desk. It was completely unsafe to leave that as it was. I should write a letter to the education services to get them t-" The blonde tuned out of what was sure to be a huge Rachel Berry speech.

To occupy herself, Brittany breathed in deep breaths of the heavenly scent, completely high from the scent. She felt two unknown sharp objects appear in her mouth, but she didn't even care about them in her haze of lust. Suddenly she was overcome with the need she had felt earlier with Santana, to bite, hard. Her feet started to move of their own accord towards the bleeding girl, she didn't even fight against it.

Rachel, upon hearing nearing footsteps behind her and no response from the other girl, spun around to see Brittany closing in on her, her head down. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't understand why Brittany was acting so strangely. That was the moment that the blonde looked up. The diva's eyes widened. The Brittany's eyes were a ghostly white and her face had become misshapen and terrifying to the small girl.

Rachel opened her mouth to let out her best dramatic scream as Brittany struck, knocking the brunette into the wall with her body. Rachel's hands were pinned to her sides and her head was tilted. The diva felt sharp fangs pierce (no pun intended) her throat. She let out a gasp of surprise before the bones in her neck snapped. Her eyes closed and she knew no more.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Brittany left the bathroom looking fantastic, even better than when she had entered. She had a grin plastered permanently on her glowing face. She was kind of tired though. Heaving a limp Rachel out of the tiny window in the toilet had done that.

Seeing Santana, Brittany sprinted up to her best friend with amazing speed and wrapped her arms around her from the back, making Santana jump. The brunette shivered despite herself at Brittany's touch and, after doing a quick sweep of the halls, leaned in for a kiss. She tasted 'Brittany' and an unfamiliar taste, which was a small bit like copper, on her lips.

"Britt what were you eating? It tastes like shit in there!" she pointed at the smiling blonde's mouth.

"Nothing, you must be imaging stuff." The dancer siad as she leaned in for a quick peck. She linked her pinky with Santana's and walked down the hall to their next class, dragging the confused brunette behind her.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Something was off with Brittany; the whole Glee Club saw it. Without Rachel's constant talking, they had time and energy to look at the other Gleeks, to actually take in one another. Said blonde had been edging around in her seat all day, as if she had drunk five energy drinks before coming in. That couldn't be it though because Santana didn't let the blonde drink those.

Brittany was smiling like an idiot. She was also glowing lightly and was licking her lips every five seconds when she was in the company of someone else, which was confusing. The Gleeks took little notice though because it was Brittany, the lovable but ditzy blonde. She was always weird.

Santana, on the other hand, knew very well that big something was off with her friend. She had seen Brittany exit the bathroom, tired but still full of energy, and she more beautiful than usual, not that she minded that. The Latina kept a close eye on Brittany through the whole lesson about some old guy they had never heard of. She watched the blonde's slightest movements and analysed them carefully.

After the lesson Brittany hopped out of her seat and walked to the door, Santana on her heels in an instant. The blonde jogged to her own car and got in, half noticing the Latina opening the passenger door. She inwardly shrugged and pulled out of the school car park.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Santana, as usual, slept over at Brittany's that night. They did the usual things, watching movies, talking but mostly kissing passionately on the blonde's bed. It was early in the morning before they showed any signs of tiredness, well Santana did. Brittany was wide-awake and dancing around the room in her long t-shirt and panties.

Santana smiled at her friend's antics as she changed and crawled under the covers of the blonde's bed, closing her eyes quickly. Brittany stopped moving for a second to look at the tan girl, confused as to how she could be tired, before stripping off her clothes and jumping into bed beside her. The Latina's breath caught in her throat as she felt the other girl's naked skin touch her own. As she lay on her side, she felt strong arms circle her waist and pull her close.

Her breathing became erratic as Brittany started to kiss and lick a line up her neck, stopping at her earlobe. Brittany smiled when Santana let out a guttural moan, taking the brunette's earlobe into her mouth. Santana swallowed and turned to face the blonde. As soon as she did, she felt the dancer's lips crush her own in desperate, deep open mouth kisses. She wrapped an arm around the other girl and kissed back, a hard as she could, trying hard to battle the stronger girl, but failing.

That when she felt it, something sharp pierce her bottom lip. Santana started as she tasted blood and went to pull away but Brittany held her tighter, crushing her to her toned body. The blonde's tongue travelled down to her lips to lick up the blood. As soon as the taller girl's saliva hit the cut it exploded in pain. Santana whimpered as the hurt moved from her mouth to all over her body.

Brittany quickly sensed her friend's discomfort and leaned back to look in her eyes, worry sinking in. She saw the deep brown orbs filled with tears and imminently felt bad. She pulled the now openly crying brunette to her chest gently and lay her chin on Santana's head. "It's ok." She cooed.

Santana groaned as the pain hit her like a punch in the chest. "How is it ok, B? What's happening to me?" she sobbed into her friend's neck. Brittany started to rub circles on the brunettes back, not knowing the answer to her question.

As quickly as it had appeared, the pain reached its climax and Santana screamed, effectively breaking Brittany's heart as she cried. She dug her nails into Brittany's back as it ripped through her, not even feeling Brittany's warm arms comforting her. It ended as quickly as it began and the brunettes fell into the blonde's embrace, exhausted.

As the tanned girl fell asleep, Brittany watched her. The blonde closed her eyes and willed herself to follow Santana's lead but found her body would not let her. She sighed after three hours of lying watching the brunette's chest rise and fall. She wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Glee-Glee-Glee

That morning Santana woke feeling amazing. She jumped out of bed to find that Brittany had been staring at her. She blushed a deep red and leaned down to kiss the blonde quickly. Brittany smiled into the kiss and snaked her slender arms around the brunette's waist.

They stood kissing for an impossibly long time. They didn't even need to break for air. Suddenly this occurred to the Latina and she jerked away from the blonde. Brittany gave her a hurt look, her lips pouting adorably at her friend. "Wait! What was that last night? Why don't I have to breathe? What are you?" she asked all the questions at the same time, making them sound like one word.

Brittany smiled at her friend, bouncing slight with excitement. "I don't know. I woke up yesterday like this. It's awesome! By the way, you look amazing… irresistible." She started to lean forward to get more Sweet Lady Kisses, her eyes burning with lust, but Santana pulled away again. The blonde pouted and sat down on her bed, folding her arms like a child denied sweets.

Santana licked her lips and went back to the task at hand. "What are you, Britt? I mean why do you look different?" She asked bluntly. The blonde looked back up at her and smiled.

"I already told you, I woke up like this. And there's nothing different about me. I just look awesome." She paused I thought for a second. "Oh ya and I can't eat. Well I ate Rachel but I can't eat human food."

Santana felt bile rise in her throat but swallowed it back down, her eye wide with panic and disgust. Brittany killed Rachel. Brittany killed Rachel. The words just kept repeating in her head. Then it hit her. Brittany_ ate_ Rachel. "Ok so we're cannibals. I don't think it hurts that much to become a cannibal."

Brittany cocked her head to the side and her eyes glazed. Santana knew that meant she was in deep thought, so she didn't interrupt her, instead choosing to lean against the wall and look up at the other girl. Suddenly Brittany jumped up and walked over to the brunette, leaning beside her. "I know. We're vampires. I bit Rachel. I didn't eat her, I _drank_ her."

Santana swallowed. It made sense, so why argue. "Ok B. So we're vampires. Cool… I think." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Brittany smiled at the cute expression and kissed her best friend, hard, on the lips. The Latina moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to give the blonde better access. Brittany smiled as their tongues explored each other tonsils.

Brittany hand wandered up the brunette's body to cup her breast, massaging it roughly. Santana moaned and pushed herself further into the blonde. Santana, quickly becoming fed up of teasing, wasn't in the mood for this and pushed Brittany up against the wall, pinning her there. The blonde inhaled a sharp breath as she felt a hand brush against the band of her underwear, lingering above the place she, now desperately, wanted it to be. She loved it when Santana was forceful with her, it was so sexy. She was already wet and awaiting the brunette's fingers.

Santana smiled and slid her hand into Brittany's panties, letting her hand brush against her wet folds, loving every gasp and moan escaping Brittany's lips. "Santana…" Brittany gasped. "Please!"

Santana grinned wickedly, suddenly very much in the mood for teasing. "Please what B?" Santana quickly pressed into the blonde, making Brittany gasp and pant heavily. Brittany grinded hard against the hand, but Santana pulled away. "What do you want Britt?"

Brittany growled and swung her head forward to stare deep into the brunette's eyes, her own a stormy blue that told of nothing but pleasure. "San, fuck me!"

Santana grinned at the confirmation and finally slid her fingers into the blonde's wet heat. Brittany sighed in relief as she rocked against Santana's fingers, willing her to thrust, which the brunette quickly began.

"San!" Brittany moaned, riding Santana's hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive. The Latina grinned and started to thrust harder into her friend, amazing by her increased strength. Brittany was nearly lifted from the floor by the power of Santana's thrusts and it did nothing excite her further.

Brittany threw her head back and let out a groan as she came. Santana helped her ride out her orgasm, continuing to pump her fingers into the blonde. Santana felt Brittany go limp and helped support her weight as best she could, until Brittany recovered. The blonde laid her head on the other girl's shoulder and took in a deep breath.

"God I love lesbian, vampire sex." Brittany said with a chuckle. Santana smiled and picked up the other girl in her arms, loving Brittany surprised laugh at the action. She carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Santana lay down beside the Dutch girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"Ya so do I. Want to do it again?" Brittany smiled and rolled them over to straddle her friend.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Monday morning came around fast, but not fast enough for the worried Glee Club. No one had heard from Santana or Brittany for the whole weekend. They hadn't been seen outside ether, like at all, and there was a huge party at Puck's that they had missed. Weirder still, Sam had been texting Mercedes all weekend, and suddenly had stopped replying. Everyone had been calling him but got no answer, and they were all anxiously waiting to see him at school.

In Glee Club practise that morning, the two missing girls walked in, pinkies linked and smiling brightly. They seemed different somehow, both physically and emotionally. They seemed so comfortable together, so open about the relationship everyone already knew about anyway. They sat at the back and whispered god knows what in each other's ears all lesson, giggling together happily.

Their lightly glowing faces and eyes distracted the whole club for the entire lesson, even Mr Schue was hypnotised by the unnatural persona of the duo. They were oblivious to this of course, or just didn't care as they laughed together. Their body seemed so, well perfect, and it was mesmerizing.

At the end of rehearsal, everyone slowly filed out, all but two. Brittany and Santana waited until all but Tina and Mike remained, the two Asians chatting together lovingly by the piano. Santana flew out of her seat at an incredible pace and slammed both doors shut, though they were on opposite sides of the room. The two confused lovers looked at Brittany for an explanation but found she was not behind them as she had been a few seconds ago. The turned in a circle at the same time to see she had somehow managed to get to Santana's side without them noticing.

Brittany then proceeded to wrap herself around the brunette and meet her lips in a chaste kiss, opening her mouth to invite Santana inside. Tina and Mike stood awkwardly as the two made out, with raised eyebrows and wise eyes. They met each other gazes for a second and shrugged. "Brittany, Santana. Why are we here?" asked Tina after a few seconds, sick of watching her friend's swap spit against the piano.

The two vampires broke apart and stared at each other for a second, smiled and turned to face the Asians at the same time. Mile gasped and Tina let out a tiny scream when they saw the girl's faces. With piercing white eyes and gleaming fangs, the vampires surrounded them.

"We're thirsty." Said Brittany simply before the vampires closed in on the humans.

**A/N: Hey, drop me a review, the buttons right now there. It's doesn't bite **

**-S**


End file.
